A Demons Desire
by teaislife
Summary: I can't love a human. Demons aren't supposed to love. So tell me why do I care for this child? I suck at summarys trust me it good! OOC Lemon boyxboy yaoi :D


HELLO EVERYONE! :D this is my first fanfic and i thought my first fanfic should be about my favorite shipping! cielXseb! oh they might seem OOC but hey it a fanfic! Oh and there gonna be a lot of yaoi later :3 and tell me if i make a mistake my grammar sucks sometimes! XD

disclaimer: well I did not wake up as yana today. in fact I'm just a normal 17 year old girl living in Ohio. xD. Therefore i do not own Black butler/kuroshitsuji (oh how i wished I did *-*)

Sebastian P.O.V

'I want him' I think to my self as i see his beautiful face, his ivory skin the looks like it glows in the moonlight. This 16 year old boy I've looked after for almost 7 years of keeping him safe, being his butler, doing anything the he wants me to do, but most of all, in those almost 7 years i have been his demon and he has been my prey. No wait the thing i have fallen for. This brat that turn well, if i had a heart soft. He has change me in a way that only could see if i ever did tell him. Demons aren't supposed to love, we find our prey, we sign a contract and i do what ever they want me to do until that prey wishes are fulfilled. Then i get to devour their soul, also there is lust that does that keeps the hunger down for a bit. But this boy the boy I found that night calling for me in all that filth was a shred of innocents, I knew I had to have it. This little boy was not easy to like his pride kept him from ever showing his feelings. Even when the world is on this little boy shoulders he doesn't' show emotions, he not lie all these dreadful humans, that are here now and these days. this boy is Ciel Phantomhive, and in the moon light he is still so beautiful. It such a rare site to see how clam and relax he is.

Ciel mumbles something in his sleep that not even I can understand, it knocks me back to me back to my sense and realizes that it already 5 in the morning. Demon don't tend to sleep it a luxury more than anything. Demons barley sleep under contract because of the fear of losing ones dinner, I sigh and decide it is time to start Ciel breakfast and wake all the other servants. Yes the 5 useless servants that are only good to use when danger comes, but in my personal opinion i think they're the damage especially when it comes to the manor. As i prepare breakfast I decided that Earl Grey will be the tea he shall drink today. It is his favorite and I know he would need it since his fiancée Elizabeth is coming to visit, oh wait no excuse me it Lizzy she just loves being called that stupid nickname. As I wait for the scones to be finished I wake up the servants, this is not an easy task, they act like it the end of the world because 7 o'clock is so early.

"It is time to wake up Finny, Snake, Bard, Tanaka it is time to wake up." they all groan expect Tanaka he just gets up and goes straight to the wash room which I have always admire Tanaka he really is a great butler even though he just a simple human.

"Do try to be up before 8 so you all can be ready before the young master is up."

"Yes sir.' the all mumble before I leave next is the maid Meyrin, she isn't very good at hiding her feeling towards me. She never my cup of tea to being with.

"Meyrin it is time to wake up." I say in a stern voice, she quickly gets up and blushes. I guess night clothes were too much to put on before bed.

"I'm sorry Mr. Sebastian I was so tired I just forgot to put clothes on." she blushes and I sigh she always was the one to give me, well if I could a headache as the day go on..

"It fine Meyrin just be ready before the master wakes up."

"Yes Mr. Sebastian." She says in a loud unneeded voice tone.

"very good." I say and walk off. Humans are so annoying and so dependent off others, there like dogs. They'll do anything to please anyone. As I get my young master breakfast ready I get his tea on the cart and I head to his bedroom. Ciel was never a morning person, and I don't think he will ever grow out of that.

"Young Mater it is time to wake up.'' I say in a gentle voice.

''Go away Sebastian and let me sleep.'' I chuckle he is never gonna change.

'' I'm sorry Sir, but you have a full schedule today and also Lady Elizabeth is coming to see you." He groans and throws a pillow at me which is easily dodge.

"Why does she have to come, you know how much I dislike her.'' The young master says as he gets up.

''Yes young master, but you haven't seen her in a while and i doubt that the other nobles have heard about it.'' I find what he should wear today, blue always suited him the best because of his hair and eye, yes eye he has one blue eye. You see we have a contract symbol mine is on my left hand, and ciels is on his right eye. When I found him, his right eye was already damage beyond repair, and he did say any were.

"I really could care less about what other nobles have to say, in the end my death is just gonna be taken your hands.'' He mumbles which I feel a ping of guilt. He never fails at bringing that up the day that gonna come.

"young master please do not talk like that.'' I say and hand him his tea.

''It true Sebastian, one of these days I will find who killed my parents and you will devour my soul.'' He says with a sad voice. I just look at him ad smile. He really is clueless sometimes. I get the chart and head for the door and stop.

''Ciel please don't worry about it somethings really do change. I say and walk out, so he can ponder over that.

Ciel P.O.V

''Something really do change.'' I kept hearing those words bouncing through my head. 'What they hell was he talking about'? I kept looking down at my food and frowning. I mean I want to know now but my pride wont let me.

"Young master, if you keep frowning you're gonna get wrinkles." Sebastian calls while cleaning up a vase that Finny broke.

"I don't care Sebastian, besides I'm just thinking." I say with another frown.

''Oh like what young master?''

I decide to let my pride down for a bit and asked ''What did you mean when we were in the bedroom. what did you mean by ''somethings really do change?''

"Young master do you really want to know? If I tell you I think it might change things-''

"I don't care Sebastian" I interrupt "I need to know now!''

"Oh" Sebastian says with his stupid devil grim. "Well young master." He says as he cups my face with his hands. "You surprise me in more ways then I would ever like to admit. You are so fragile and beautiful. Now ciel do you see." He says and leans forward, I hear my breathing speed up, i never thought a demon would say that.

''Sebastian show me how you really feel."

''Is that an order?''

''Does it have to be''

''No my Lord. Then he leans in more a kisses me my eyes widen but i quickly close them, and push my fingers in his jet black locks, and push him closer. He bites me lip which makes me gasp and then sticks his tongue in my mouth which makes me make a small sound that I do believe is a moan. His tongue feels weird at first probably because this is my first kiss, but as soon as began to really enjoy it, Sebastian pulls back.

"Now young master you know.'' He looks into my blue eye. Before I could say anything I hear a voice of annoyance down the hall. All I could hear was -

"CEEEILLLL!"

Arthur note: yea let me know what you think. Please review I love to hear other people thoughts! and also I just love writing in Sebastian P.O.V he such a smart ass and I'm a smart ass so hey it works! XD I find it easy to write in his 2nd nature, you know the side we know. Now Sebastian true self that a mystery and always will be XD and way go get on with your lives I love all you fangrells xD 3 -teaislife-


End file.
